


Party Crasher

by slrandomperson



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Canon, Canon Compliant, Ficlet, I feel bad about destroying Pete and Ash's relationship in every fic but I don't care anymore, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), Pre-Split, Sorry this is short but eh, This was just a short little thing that popped into my head one day, Wedding, Wedding Rehearsal, When asked what being married was like Pete once said it's no different so here we are, wedding crasher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slrandomperson/pseuds/slrandomperson
Summary: "My wedding is in two fucking days, and I'm not going to let you give me cold feet now."We'll see about that.





	Party Crasher

**Author's Note:**

> In an interview, Pete Wentz was once asked what it was like being married. 
> 
> "Nothing's really different, actually."
> 
> Wow, okay. Here's an homage to the past and done, I suppose.

Patrick couldn't believe it. This was the man that had made jokes about sucking dick for as long as Patrick had known him, the man that had repeatedly kissed him on the cheek in a venue full of thousands of people and the internet, and had once told Patrick (jokingly, of course) that "I would be so gay for you." And now Patrick was at his wedding. With a female.

Not only that, he was the best man at said wedding.

Patrick was trying so hard to stay out of everyone's way that he didn't notice when Pete came up behind him, leaning his head on Patrick's shoulder and placing his hands on the shorter man's hips. "I'm getting married, Lunchbox. Can you believe it?" Pete whispered in his ear.

Tilting his head back, Patrick closed his eyes. "You're getting married."

Pete smiled as he hugged Patrick from behind in the dining hall, but Patrick wasn't smiling. He didn't understand why; after years of trying to get Pete to stop doing whatever he was doing, he finally had to. He was going to be married—no more gay stuff. But Patrick found that he was actually a little bothered by the fact that his best friend in the whole world was going to be whisked away by none other than Ashlee Simpson.

"Dude, you smell like strawberries. That's fuckin' dope; did you shower for me?"

Patrick shoved Pete away, turning to face him. "I didn't shower for you, I showered so that I can be clean. Normal people shower without occasion, Pete."

"I shower for sex," Pete joked, wiggling his eyebrows and rubbing his hands together.

"Shut up." Patrick stuffed his hands in his pockets and stomped off, hoping to find flowers to rearrange or something. He just ended up sitting on the floor in the restroom, trying not to think about how much he was going to miss Pete's weird displays of affection. Patrick had spent his whole career trying to push Pete away, trying to make sure people knew he did not sign up for this, trying to get Pete to stop. Now, he realized that he was just playing hard to get. Apparently, he was too hard to get.

Patrick sat against the wall, hugging his knees. That was how Andy found him ten minutes later. Sighing, the drummer sat beside him. "Listen, man, we all know that this is hard for you."

Eyes going wide, Patrick looked at him. "What?"

"Just, you know, you're basically giving Pete away to some chick. It's hard for all of us, but I know that it especially sucks for you."

Patrick bit his lip, not able to hold back the tears that were suddenly pooling in his eyes. "Fuck, I can't do this. I can't be up there in front of everybody and watch him get married."

Andy wrapped an arm around his shoulder, and Patrick let sobs wrack his body as he leaned against his friend. "It's okay, Patrick. You're gonna' be fine."

After a few minutes of letting it all out, Patrick wiped his eyes and stared at the wall. "Andy?"

"Yeah?"

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Patrick asked, "Am I in love with Pete?"

The look on Andy's face said all he needed to know.

☙ ☙ ☙ ☙

When Patrick had calmed down, he went back out into the dining room to see Pete chatting with the florist. Upon seeing Patrick, his smile brightened. "Hey, 'Trick! I missed you; where'd you run off to?" But when Pete saw Patrick's frown, he sent the florist to go check on the orders, a look of concern washing the smile away.

"What's gonna' happen to us?"

Pete stepped closer. "Why would my wedding affect us?"

"I don't know, just...You know, guys change when they get married. More responsible, more reasonable, more boring. All the things that you aren't."

"More boring?" Pete asked, looking offended.

Patrick shrugged. "Hey, I said you _aren't_ boring."

"Listen, 'Trick, my wedding is in two fucking days, and I'm not going to let you give me cold feet now." Pete was full-on glaring at him.

Looking around to make sure no one else was in the room, Patrick stepped so close that their toes were touching.

"What are you—"

Patrick cut him off by leaning forward and sticking a wet, needy kiss right on the sensitive part of his neck. Pete sucked in a nervous breath as his hand flew up to entangle itself in Patrick's hair, and he leaned against the wall to accommodate for his suddenly weak knees.

"Patrick," Pete breathed, squeezing his eyes shut and wrapping his other arm around Patrick's waist.

Pulling away after what was definitely not enough time, Patrick looked up at Pete with dilated pupils. "I don't want her to take you away from me."

Pete's expression was unreadable. "Do you want to know why I proposed to Ashlee?" he asked slowly.

"Why?"

"Because I have known you for eight years, Patrick. Eight. And for eight years, I have been trying to show you that I'm not fucking around, that I can be so good for you, that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. And for eight years, I've been feeling less and less worthy of your time, of your attention, of your love, every day. For eight years, I managed to convince myself that if I just keep trying, maybe one day you'll see that I'm completely serious about you. I wrote a song, I wrote a million songs, about how much I love you, how I would die for you, and you didn't take a hint. So I finally accepted that maybe you just don't love me the way I love you, that you _can't_ love me like that. Ashlee was my safety net; I needed her to take my mind off of you. But let me tell you something." Pete lowered his voice to almost a whisper. "Every time we were in that dark room, I would imagine that it was you coming undone beneath me. Every time she said 'I love you,' I would hear it in your voice. And now, you're my best man because I can imagine being up there in front of everyone and instead of Ashlee, I would be facing the other direction, facing you, and that's the only reason I would say 'I do.' So tell me, Patrick, why is it that as soon as I'm ready to accept things, everything hits the fan?"

Stunned by the monologue, Patrick just did the first thing that came to mind. That was to stand on his toes and kiss Pete. He kissed back immediately, almost hungrily, and then they were a mess of hands in hair and blood from biting down on lips and sweat from being pressed against each other. Patrick couldn't believe how much he liked this, how much he loved being intimate with Pete, how much he craved more more _more_.

But Pete pulled away with a gasp for air, and Patrick bit bruises all along his collarbone. "I love you," he said, and god it felt good to say that against Pete's hot, golden skin. "I love you," he repeated, pressing kisses along Pete's jawline, moving back down to trace the thorn tattoo with his tongue.

"Fuck, 'Trick, I love you too," he said, out of breath. "We're gonna' get out of here, gonna' disappear, and they won't find us for a month, okay? We're gonna' fix this." He kissed Patrick again, harder this time.

When Patrick needed air, he only pulled back a little, just enough to say, "I'll do anything you want," against his lips.

"We're gonna' do it all."

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little stupid thing I crafted at like 2 AM in one writing session, unsurprisingly. I think it's kinda' cute, though. I hope it tides you over until I publish my next "long-ish" fic tomorrow ;)
> 
> Drop a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed <3


End file.
